Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method for domain shading.
A graphics processing unit (GPU) renders an image of an object to be displayed on a display. In recent years, the GPU performs a tessellation operation so as to more minutely render the image of an object during a process of rendering the image of an object.
The GPU generates a plurality of primitives for the image of an object through the tessellation operation, receives information for generating the plurality of primitives from an external memory, and transmits the finally generated primitives to a next step or stores the primitives in the external memory. The GPU obtains all data corresponding to the plurality of primitives so as to perform an operation after the tessellation operation, thereby causing a waste of bandwidth of data, and a large amount of calculation loads and power consumption.